The new cultivar is a product of chance discovery by the inventor. This new variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘Abrela’, was discovered as a naturally occurring, whole plant mutation by the inventor, Albert Breneliere. The interesting new mutation was discovered in a commercial nursery in Machecoul, France among plants of the unpatented Elaeagnus ebbingei ‘Macrophylla’ during Summer of 2000.
After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor first organized propagation of ‘Abrela’ by hardwood cuttings at a commercial nursery in Machecoul, France in the Fall of 2000. Rooted cuttings of the new variety were first planted during Spring of 2001. The inventor continued controlled testing and propagation, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. Significant effort was made by the inventor to develop the most stable clone of the variety, over several years. At least three generations have been reproduced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.